Ten Hugs
by Perdyta
Summary: Ten Themes, Ten Hugs, Charlie Weasley Rose Zeller, a challenge response
1. It Shocked Me!

**Character/Pairing: Charlie Weasley/Rose Zeller (I get asked if she is an OC a lot but she isn't my OC, just a very minor character in the fifth book - I think the fifth one)  
Theme: "It Shocked Me!"  
Word Count: 301  
Rating: Maybe PG or if you're very strict a PG-13 (I'm bad at rating because I'm so naturally demented ;) )  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the series, or even the theme :)**

---

Charlie smiled down at her when she hugged him. Holding Rose's chin, his thumb grazed her lower lip before tilting her chin up so that he could capture those tantalizing lips in a tender kiss. She pressed her lips against his softly and after a moment she was the first to pull away with a sweet smile. It was refreshing how innocent she was really and although Charlie was more of the playful type, they clashed brilliantly.

Smoothing his hands down her sides, Charlie slid them down further to rub her lower back. _That certainly got a reaction out of her_ he noted with a smirk as Rose leaned a little further into him. Before she tempted him into doing something that would happen too soon for her, Charlie quickly lowered a hand and gave her bum a nice pinch.

_No, that certainly got a raction out of her._ And it did. It all happened very quickly - Rose's eyes went very wide and she jumped with an "Eep!" Her jump knocked her body into Charlie's which pushed him into the couch, knocking him off balance. As he fell, his hands were still around her waist and he ended up bringing her down on top of him.

"Oof." It had been rather ungraceful of them both but instead of complaining, Charlie smirked up at her. "Well, if I knew it was that easy to get into this position I would have done it a lot sooner." He told her shamelessly.

"Wha - You - It shocked me!" She exclaimed.

"Still..." Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at her. Rose laughed and gave his shoulder a shove, something that didn't do any damage at all coming from her.

"You are _horrible_ Charlie."


	2. Snowball Fight

**Title: Snowball Fight  
Series: Harry Potter  
Character/Pairing: Charlie Weasley / Rose Zeller  
Set: #2  
Theme: Mission Accomplished  
Rating: PG-13 for one silly perverted thing, but otherwise a little innocent (for me)  
Word Count: 422  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book, sadly**

The snow around them was pure fluff and therefore made horrible snowballs. Charlie knew this for he had tried on his favorite test subject, (other than his annoying little brother, Ronniekins) the ever so lovely, Rose Zeller. Of course, she was his favorite test subject for different reasons than his brother. For Ron he could whip the really icy ones at, and it was male nature of him to toss the very soft ones at Rose and watch her squeal.

The only problem with this plan was that Rose happened to have a very good arm.

The face full of fluff came as quite a shock to poor Charlie and he ended up tripping over himself. Landing on his bottom, he looked up as a very smug looking Rose walked over to him.

"I'm all wet." he complained.

"Well at least that makes one of us." Rose told him while wiggling her eyebrows and at that moment Charlie knew he was becoming a very bad influence on Rose, but he really liked that. Smirking at her, Charlie stood up and Rose looked like she was going to run for it, but he got to her first.

That made her squeal more than the fluffy snowballs.

"Charlie, I'm warning you, put me down or face my wrath!" She threatened, but they both know it was an extremely empty threat. Especially in the bear hug Charlie had her in. Then, suddenly, Charlie flung them both in a large pile of snow.

Rose struggled against the bear hug half-heartedly, though she rather liked the warmth he offered. Still, now she was wet also.

"You know, you're a very sore loser. You should just accept the fact that I won the snowball fight fair and square." she informed him.

"Nope, not going to happen. I think you'll find that I won."

"Oh really?" Rose asked, smirking up at him. She kissed his chin and was about to give him another kiss when Charlie moved his head away playfully.

"No distracting me lady, I have to explain just how I've won."

"Please do."

"Well, the object of the game isn't to get the other player down first. Nope, the person who has the most beautiful woman in their arms by the end of the game is the real winner so you see... mission accomplished. I win, you lose."

Rose blinked up at him but Charlie could see the blush already forming on her cheeks as she told him, "You're a nutter Charlie."


	3. Sundaes and Teasing

**A/N, The Rubber Duckies Will Save Us: Thanks a ton! Sorry it took a while but I've been busy and not in the mood for writing. Anyway, the inspiration and motivation has struck again so hope it isn't too late for you :)******

**Sarah R, screw off you troll.**

**Rose Zeller is in the books, I get asked a lot if she is an original character but no, she's just a very minor character. Also, these are all so fluffy but I can't help it. They're hugs, the fluff is a must!**

**Title: Sundaes And Teasing  
Series: Harry Potter  
Character/Pairing: Rose Zeller/Charlie Weasley  
Set: Set #2  
Theme: Cherry  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own :( J.K. Rowling does the lucky woman.**

"Do you want any help with those?" Charlie asked from where he sat on Rose's couch, hopefully his tone sounded helpful and not hungry.

Rose smirked, "Charlie, for the last time noooo. If you helped me, the sundaes wouldn't make it out of the kitchen. I swear, you Weasley boys act like nobody ever feeds you."

She heard Charlie rise from the couch and looked up when he stood in the doorway of her kitchen.

"I resent that statement." He told her and Rose waited patiently for what she knew would be a goofy statement coming, "I am very much a man."

Smirking, Rose shook her head as she dripped the hot fudge on their ice cream. "Oh really? I think the idea of thinking of you as anything more than a goofy boy is rather silly."

Charlie scoffed and Rose worried for a moment that she had hurt his feelings when he didn't say anything for a few seconds. She was applying the whipped cream when he told her, "Takes one to know one."

Looking over her shoulder, Rose made a face at him, "Are you implying I'm a goofy boy?"

Realizing his mistake, Charlie shook his head, "No, what I meant to say was only a silly girl could fall for a goofy boy."

Nodding, Rose went to the cabinet for the cherries, "Good cover." Getting a spoon she noticed he was being very quiet again and was about to tell him to slowly step away from the sundaes when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her body close to him.

The hug was nice and he smelled fantastic. Smiling, she leaned her head against his chest and sighed when he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"That feels nice Charlie," She told him and felt him smile against her neck. "But I'm still not going to let you help me make the sundaes."

His movements stopped and Rose wouldn't be surprised if he began to whine.

Taking a cherry from the jar she looked up at him as she quickly put it in her mouth. Charlie smirked this time and captured her mouth in a kiss. She quickly forgot about the sundaes as he deepened the kiss and his tongue delved into her mouth and seemed to tango with hers before she realized what he was doing.

Trying to pull away in time, Rose was too late and Charlie broke the kiss off with a grin. She watched him chew and swallow delicious morsel that once was hers.

"I'll let you get back to making the sundaes now that I got my cherry." Then he left back to the couch. Rose wasn't sure what had made him go after her cherry but she still had a whole jar left, so he could grin that cute grin at her all he wanted.

A few minutes later, Charlie looked up when Rose came into the living room with the sundaes and took a seat next to him. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck as a thank you but stopped as he caught the difference between their sundaes.

The sundae she had handed him was cherry-less but looking over at her sundae he saw hers was covered in cherries.

"You may have one this battle, you little minx, but not the w--" She interrupted whatever the hell he was saying with a quick kiss and pulled away to give him a cheeky smile before eating a cherry.  



End file.
